Jane's Choice
by xoAllie Laneox
Summary: Before Jane Adler,She was Jane Archer.Two years before she married Jake Adler, She was in an abusive relationship,forced to do something that haunts her till this day. Jane often wonders how things would have turned out if it had been Jane's choice..
1. Jane's choice Part 1

(Warning. Story based on it's complicated charcters. However events and endings will vary from actually movie.)

NOTICE:All mistakes are mine. I have no beta.

Most charcters in this fic will my own origional charcters. It's complicated basis  
It was just an idea I have had for awhile,but didn't think it was worth writing down. . I think it sucks personally,let me know if you think I should continue?

- - - - - - - - - - May 4,1974 - - - - - - - - - -

She looked around the crowded waiting room, Her eyes scanning the room, The faces of all the others in her position, Praying some one will help her, hear she silent plea's for help. Who is she kidding? No one see's the pain in her eyes. The bruises are well hidden under her pants suit, and soft cotton maternity blouse. A nurse crosses the room carrying a stack of charts in her arms. She leans up slowly, acting as if she is uncomfortable and needs to chance positions. Her eyes are locked on the desk clerk, Her name tag reads Julia. She is busy taking appointments and writing something. She feels as though some one is watching her. Placing her pan flat on the desk she looks up to meet a pair of deep green eyes. She knows it's now or never. Her lips quiver briefly before parting slowly. She opens her mouth… It's too late. His grip on her wrist tightens. She bits her lip, holding her breath to keep from crying out. She knows if she does she will have hell to pay later. Today had been a good day. He had only stuck her twice. Once for not having his coffee ready at 8,and once for the wet towels laying in the bathroom floor. She relaxes to his grip and inches down in her chair. Her wrist burns. The young women at the desk simply waved it off as nothing and went back to her work. She glances down at her bulging stomach, Gently she reaches down laying her left had upon it. She feels a kick. She smiled loving at her stomach.

"Jane Archer."

Her heart skips a beat. Her eye shoot up to the young, red headed women standing before her. He stands, Jane doesn't move. Her eyes are still locked on the women, The chart in her arms. If only she knew how much Jane didn't want to be here.

"Come along Janie, You don't want to keep the other's waiting."

His jaw is clenched as he tightens his grip unexpectedly she moans softly. 'Shit' She knows what to expect when they leave. Jane struggles to her feet. oh, if only looks could kill she would be free of him and free to live her life with her unborn child.

"This way Ms. Archer. My name is Lillian and I'll be your case worker. I take it this is the father?"

"Yes."

Jane says begrudgingly behind his back. She is lead down a long corridor. Lillian shows them to a conference room on the left.

"Make your selves comfortable. I have a few questions to ask you and then I'll need you both to sign the forms."

She explains the basics to them. Jane kept her glances to a minimum. Her hand firmly gripped her stomach protectively. She knew she must keep from crying. He hated it when she cried. She would not cry, she had made up her mind upon the moment he forced her to this. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Alright that about explains it. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

Jane cleared her throat, His grip had only grown stronger from the moment they entered the room. She wanted to object. Jane glances up at him. For god sake don't make me do this! Her eyes begged. His soft blue eyes showed not emotion, no compassion. He nudged her forward.

"I..N..No. I don't."

His grip on her tightened once again. would this pain ever end? It took everything she had to speak those words. what more could he want from her? Why was she doing this time. He leaned in to what seemed like a kiss of affection to support her during this. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Listened you stupid bitch. We went over this before we got here a hundred times. Now say what we went over." He demanded. His voice never rose above a whisper. Jane's heart began to pound through her chest. She nodded her head.

"I um..I..I wanted to make sure this would be a closed adoption. I want N…Nothing to do with this thing."

Jane's mouth went dry after choking out the words. She had droplets of sweat forming between her breasts as her blood pressure rose. She was in a full winter suit to hid the evidence of his abuse in the middle of may and it was taking it's toile on her. She removed her hand from her stomach only to fan herself.

Lillian could since something in her tone was not right. Jane's cold words bothered her. How could refer to her child as a thing ? Her child? She though. It was none of Lillian's business and after all of the

cases you would think she would get over it, but it just was not in Lillian's caring nature too.

"Well, Yes. If you wish to have a completely closed adoption we can arrange that."

Jane nodded her head feeling a wave of nausea rush over her body.

"Mr. Archer are you alright? Can I get you a glass of water?"

"Yes. Please."

Lillian stood and walked over to the small cart against the wall. She poured her a glass of ice water. Handing it over to her she took her seat. Jane sipped it gratefully

"Now, shall we begin?"

They both nod.

"Well, most of this seems in order. I just need to know a few more things."

"That's quite alright."

He smiled a harmless smile.

"I just need you to fill out these forms."

She handed then each a the stack of forms and a pen. Jane's trembling hand took the pen slowly. She looked over the forms. filling them out as slowly as possible., while he signed away with out a second thought. He finished with in ten minutes. Returning the forms he looked at Jane. Half the sheet was still blank. what had she been doing?

"Why don't you tell me little about yourselves. I understand your in your eighth month Jane?"

Jane nodded, to terrified to speak

"Well, im Jonathan Kessler. I work in accounting and in 25. Jane's 20 and she works for the deli down town. We met little over a year ago and have been dating for about 11 months, Jane and I are planning on getting married, we just aren't ready for a baby, quite frankly I don't think we want kids, do we Jane?"

Jane glances up at her, she could tell by his tone he was irate.

"No, we don't."

Jane looked around the room desperately, Hearing the clock ticking on the wall was the worst. She took another hearty sip of her water finishing it off she got to the bottom of the forms.

Jonathan was growing impatient. Oh just wait till I get you out of here.' He thought.

"Excuse me lily, where's your bathroom?"

"It's down the hall to the left Mr. Kessler."

He leaned towards Jane.

"Im going to the bathroom, when I return you better be ready to go. You so much as speak to her and I'll kill you."

Jonathan freed her wrist just before exiting the room. Jane winced painfully. She looked at her wrist,, She could fell the droplets of blood falling from where her finger nails dug into her skin. no doubt there would be a large scar.

Jane sighed deeply returning the form she glanced at the door. Jane then met Lillian's eyes with her own. She couldn't control it any longer. She let the tears fall freely. Her hands both firmly resting on her stomach. Jane leaned forward, glancing at the door ever few seconds.

Lillian signed off on the last of the file and handed it off to the secutary as she passed the room.

"Please…. I…I…need …I need you to help me.. please.…" Jane whispered softly.

Jane rubbed her stomach, She felt like the baby was kicking continuously. Begging her not to go through with this,Not to give it up. She could hear it almost speaking to her. 'Mommy. Mommy please don't.'

Jane seemed to be in a trance as these thoughts troubled her, Lillian could since something was wrong here. She leaned over and placed her hand respectfully on Jane's shoulder. She didn't pull away nor did she welcome it. Finally she had her chance. She was going to get out of this…there was some who could help her. Jane smiled slightly up at the woman, her pleading eyes stared at her.

"Ms. Archer, Your reconsidering this now? Isn't this what you wanted?.."

"No.. No I…I don't want to do this….I want my baby …It's Jonathan…"

Jonathan burst into the room, overhearing the last part, Jane's heart leaped and she quickly pushed her hand away. Praying he hadn't heard her before. Jane stood wiping her eyes fiercely. John smiled at both of the women, but his eyes told a different story. He had heard her…

"Jane darling, are you ready?!"

"Yes…dear. I..I am."

Jane offered her best smile, but she was dying inside.

Jane bent down slowly to get her handbag, exposing her right handed wrist, Lillian had never seen anything like it before

"Oh my…Ms. Archer your wrist.."

She knew it must hurt, It would most likely get infected of it was not treated, It was them Lillian realized that had been the arm Jonathan was holding when she called them back. Suddenly Jane's deranged words made since to her, It had been a cry for help. 'Oh god. why didn't I see it before? Her baby? what have I done' Lillian thought.

Before Jane had a chance to respond, Jonathan jerked her arm, Before lily could process what all had happening they had gone.

Lillian's natural instants kicking in and she ran out of the room, trying to catch up to them. Upon reaching the door's all she could hear was the muffled sound of…was that begging? no pleading? Then came that oh so familiar crack of a hand across the cheek. Lillian ran as fast as she could trying to get to them, she stopped to catch her breath.

A blue 74' corvette brawled out of the parking lot.

Lillian looked around in all directions.

"Ms. Archer wait! Ms. Archer!"


	2. Jane's choice part 2

NOTICE:All mistakes are mine. I have no beta.

(Warning. Story based on it's complicated charcters. However events and endings will vary from actually movie.)

Most charcters in this fic will my own origional charcters. It's complicated basis  
It was just an idea I have had for awhile,but didn't think it was worth writing down. . I think it sucks personally,let me know if you think I should continue?

- - - - - - - - - - 1 year earlier. July 14,1973 - - - - - - - - - -

It all started with 2 pounds of Smoked Turkey.

She arrived at her usual time. 8:45 even though her shift didn't start untill nine. Jane Archer worked down Connors deli on Stroud St. In trenten,New Jersey. She had been working there for the past two summers and this summer was not any different. She cut and packaged the meat for walk in and preorder custemers 5 hours a day,four days a week. Jane,Just turning 19 didn't have much time to celebrate with her job and baby sitting on weekends. All in all her life was pretty routine and often boreing.

"Morning Jane! Early as usual?"

Micheal conner asked, coming of out the large deep freeze he wiped the ice crystals off his hands. He was two years younger than jane,but ever since Jane had started working from his father he had a large crush on her. He had his heart set on taking her to the mid july cook out that night.

"Morning' Mikie. How's life treating ya?"

She went to her usual spot in the back and put her bag away,throwing an apron over her blouse and plaid skirt she twisted her long,blonde hair into a bun and clipped it up,Picking up some gloves and a netted hat,how she despised them. Still aside from the obvious grandma attire of the deli to keep things sterile Jane's job was pretty enjoyable and fairly easy.

"Okay I guess. I got a raise in my allowance. Dad's going to start giving me two dollars instead of a dollar fifty."

Micheal rubbed his neck then pretended to stretch his arms, to impress Jane no doubt.

Jane barely noticed the kid, She thought he was cute in a little brother way only.

"Humm…. Is that so?"

She asked, ruffling his soft brown hair.

Jane heard the bell at the front ding twice.

"There's my cue. We'll catch up later mikie."

"Wait Jane there's something I want to ask….yeah okay later."

Micheal sat down in the break room, feeling defeated.

"Coming!"

Jane chimed, rushing to the counter Jane paid no attention to the freshly moped floor. Her platforms didn't agree with the slick spots and Jane went gliding across the aisle. Jane screamed slightly, grabbing hold go the counter top as she skidded to a stop her eyes licked with the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she had ever seen. Jane's cheeks blushed as a piece of straggly blond hair fell out of her hair net.

"I..I um…sorry about that. What can I get you?"

"2 pounds of smoked turkey."

He said, flipping through his wallet.

Jane nodded.

"Coming right up. Let me just get you some fresh out of the back."

Jane smile light up her face as she went through the double doors,.

"Hello Jane, what can I get for you?"

Mr. Conner greeted her.

Jane was still amazing by the tall, dark handsome young man waiting at the counter. She twirled the free strand around her fingers.

"Oh… He said he wanted some smoked turkey and were out up front."

Jane beamed.

Mr. conner nodding, smirking at her girlish attitude.

"Uh huh, I see your in a lovely mood, something happen at I should know about?"

He asked in a fatherly manor. He handed her the freshly wrapped meat.

"Yeah something like that.."

Jane took it up front, carrying in her arms carefully she sat it down next to the slicer.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, two pounds did you say?"

He nodded.

Jane packaged it and tied it nicely. She carried it too the counter and handed it to him.

"That will me a 98 cents."

He handed Jane a crisp new dollar bill, Smiling all the while.

"Keep the change…"

"Jane, Jane Archer. I take it your new here?"

"Jane, it's nice to meet you im Jonathan ."

He took her hand in his and softly kissed it. Jane was stuned,hjer mouth hung open like a catfish briefly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I….Uh yeah. Every body knows each other here, it's such a small town."

"Is that so? Well, I'll have to get you to show me around."

He flashed smile her way that made Jane go weak at the knee's.

"I would be happy too, there having the annual barbeque tonight, I would be happy to show you around then."

"I'd like that. What time do you get off?"

"I get off around 2pm. The barbeque doesn't star untill six."

Jane said, she didn't want to come off easy, Jane was anything but easy…Untill she met him.

"How about I pick you up at five thirty?"

Jane nodded, scribbling down her address on a piece of paper she handed it to him.

"I guess I'll see you tonight Jane."

Jonathan took his package. Slipping Jane's number in his pocket and exited the deli. Jane let out a shriek of delight, spinning around she hardly noticed Micheal standing there, The look on his face seemed to be heartbroken.

- - - - - - - - - - September 29,1973 - - - - - - - - - -

Jane and Jonathan had been on several dates over the past two months. Jonathan was ever thing Jane dreamed of really. He was so gentle and kind. He got on well with her friends, even thing seemed to be perfect. They had been officially dating two months today. Jane had her long blonde hair pulled back in a clip while her glasses rested softly on the bridge of her nose. Jonathan had promised Jane a special surprise, Little to his knowledge Jane had a little surprise for him as well, she hoped.

Jane and Jonathan had decided to move into an apartment together. Naturally Jane agreed to move in right away once they had settled on a place. Why wouldn't she? She planned on spending the rest of her life with him.

"Miss. Jane where do you want these boxes?"

Micheal asked,carring two large boxes up the stairs. Since they were moving into an apartment on the third floor Micheal had offered to help.

"Just put them in the living room, and since when did you start calling me miss Jane?"

She smiled loving at Mackie as he passes her he didn't respond.

"Hey,what's the matter?"

Jane asked.

"You getting to old for me now?"

She laughed.

Micheal went on bringing up the boxes,Jane checked to make sure johnathan was still out before going to their room and opening the top drower to the chest he had bought her. She pulled out a thin paper bag and slipped off in to the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - Three Minutes later - - - - - - - - - -

Jane sat on the edge of the tube. The stick in her hands showing two pink line's. She picked up the box to double check. Yes,Two lines ment pregnant. Jane placed the stick on the sink She smiled loving at her stomach, running her fingers across it. Jane hadn't planned on getting pregnant this early in life, then again they never really used protection to prevent it. Jane knew they would have a real house, a white wedding and children in their future.

"Just wait till we tell daddy about you. He will be so surprised, so happy."

Jane capped the test and threw the box in the waist basket. She left the bathroom glowing with delight. She couldn't to tell johnathan.

"Mikie,Have you seen johnathan?"

"No, Not since I got here."

Jane nodded disappointedly.

"Hey mikie,tell you what. Why don't you take a break and have a drink with me? Hoe do you like orange soda?"

Jane smiled as if it was the most amazing drink ever, popping open the fringe she took two glass bottle out and sat them on the table.

Micheal willing excepted and put down a box next to the door.

Jane sat next to him,poped open the bottle,each took one,taking a hearty sip each, Micheal stidied jane more closely. She had an odd glow about her,but he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Hey jane,Have you changed your hair or something?"

Mike was always a courious young man.

Jane sat her bottle down,proping her chin up with her left hand she shook her head.

"No exactly. I tell you what. If I tell you something can you keep a seceret? Johnathan doesn't know yet and Im planning on supprising him later."

"For sure, you know I won't breathe a word of it jane."

Jane ruffled this hair like she would a ten year old, mostly because she saw him that was, she couldn't grasp that he was almost 16 years old now.

"I know you wouldn't Micheal. Im just little nervous about the new you see…Im going to have a baby."

Jane's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Whhh…woah… Um…that's great jane."

Micheal felt a huge lump in his throat. Before he still held on to having as chance with her, Now that she and johnathan were expecting a baby he knew all hope was lost.

"I knew you would be happy."

Jane smiled, taking his in his arms, She embraced him,micheal went to pull away,feeling jane pressed against him he hugged her back.

Johnathan had been at Lawson's picking out a ring for Jane, He planned on asking her hand in marriage for their anniversary. Johnathan wanted everything to be perfect that night, Just him and jane laying blissfully together that night, celebrating their engagement. Over the short time he had been dating jane he had developed an obsession with her, he wanted to be alone with her and only her, he had cut down hours at his work and tried to get jane to quit her job at the deli so they could spend more time together. Jane refused but he would soon think of something to talk her into quitting.

Johnathan opened the door to the sight of them hugging. Jane hugging another man. His jane in the arms of another man. He wouldn't stand for that. Johnathan saw red.

"Hey! Hey you puck what the hell do you think your doing? Get the fuck off of her!"

"John stop it! What are you doing! Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

Jane pleaded.

Johnathan grabbed Micheal by his shirt collar and pulled him off jane before they had time to part. He swung at Micheal all the while he dragged him out of the apartment.

"What where you doing with him you whore? Fucking him while I was out? I teach you to spread your legs for little sissy boys while Im out trying to do something for you!"

Johnathan slammed the door shut, turning back to jane he slapped her. Jane fell back Against the table, knocking the bottles into the floor. Orange sticky liquid and shatter glass covered the kitchen floor. Just bright her hand to her lips, she tasted blood. She looked up at johnathan.

"Johnathan why are you acting like this? I..I never slept with him. He's my friend. He's just a kid!!"

Just a kid huh? You were all over him for being just some kid jane! You get your ass up! Now!"

Jane felt the hot wetness trickling down her cheeks. She couldn't move, she was in a state of shock.

Johnathan pulled her up, slamming her back against the door she winced in pain.

"John stop! Stop you'll hurt the baby please!"

Jane pleaded, bringing her hands to his chest.

"Baby?"

Jane nodded her head, She brought her right hand to cover her mouth.

Johnathan slowly back off of her. The look on Jane's face was like a knife through the heart.

"I.m. sorry baby come here. It's okay,im sorry."

Jane nodding willing to his open arms and pressed herself to his chest.

Johnathan rubbed her back gently caressing her golden blonde hair.

"I was going to surprise you,I was telling mike right before you came in..he just hugged me to congradulate me."

Jane whimpered,nursing her sore lip.

Johnathan snapped her head back against the door,jane screamed in surprise,his hand felll over her mouth.

"Why would he congradulate you on our baby jane?"

"I..He's my friend."Jane's voice cracked.

"Yeah…well he better not come near you again jane,If he knows what's good for him!"

Jane looked deep into his eyes,She was truly scared if him and he knew it.

"Why would I be happy about a stupid mistake jane?! That thing is a careless mistake I want nothing to do with! I won't have it in my house."

"Johnathan! It's not a mistake! It's our baby! Our child."

Jane's slightly chaken hands brough his to her stomach.

"Our baby, johnathan. A part of you and me.. Please don't say that. You don't mean it. You loves this baby as much as I do.. "

Jane smiled half heartedly.

"I do not love that….that mistake!"

Johnathan threw jane to her knee's.

"Clean this mess up!"

He demanded storming out of the room.

Jane brought her hands to her face, Trembling she began to pick up the shattered pieces of glass.


	3. Jane's Choice Part 3

NOTICE:All mistakes are mine. I have no beta.

(Warning. Story based on it's complicated charcters. However events and endings will vary from actually movie.)

Most charcters in this fic will my own origional charcters. It's complicated basis  
It was just an idea I have had for awhile,but didn't think it was worth writing down. . I think it sucks personally,let me know if you think I should continue?

- - - - - - - - - - June 11,1974 - - - - - - - - - -

3:45 a.m.

Jane had three options.

She could poison him, Then she would be free of him, But she doesn't. She knows she will be convicted, then she would never lay eyes on her child.

She could run. What's the use? He would find her….He always finds her. This was not the first time jane takes this into consideration. Jane ran once before. The day she found out about the baby. She was headed back to her parents place, Johnathan had friends in high places….

Jane only had one option left. To stay.

Jane lays awake, She listens to the thick snores that fill the room. Jane has been planning a way out for over a month now. Since they left the offices that day... She knows how he works. The way he thinks, how his hands glide across her flesh. The way he takes his coffee and his hours at work. Still she stays for the baby's sake. She knows there is no way out. Still, she holds on to the thought that some one, anyone would rescue her from the night mare she lives in.

Jane glances at the clock by the night stand.

5:28 am.

Jane sighed deeply. She knows if he doesn't have his coffee when he wakes up, She can expect another beating, another burse to hide, another scar to make a silly excuse for when the girls at the supermarket ask how she is and what happened this time. Jane had become very skilled with covering up the marks, But the questions remain in growing numbers. Some things are too obvious to hide. How much longer can jane hide behind her mask of disguises?

Jane inches the cool covers off her body. She slowly sits. Jane rubs her lower back. The aching seems to be chronic. Jane knows it's probably from the plates he threw at her the night before.

Jane sits on the edge of the bed. She lets out a deep breath she's been holding. The bed doesn't creak today. Maybe he won't hit her.

Jane stands and proceeds to start her usual morning routine. She showers and dries her hair, Puts something nice on, Johnathan doesn't like it when jane wares anything informal attire, making sure she covers every inch of her body. She looks in the cracked bathroom mirror. She stares into her green eyes. She searching, Searching for the young girl she used to know. Jane looks ever bit of 30 and feels it. Sighing she leaves the bathroom. Jane picks up the laundry off the floor, putting it in the washer she begins to iron his work outfits.

By 6:30 jane is in the kitchen. Coffee is steaming in it's pot, eggs and bacon frying in the pan. Jane fanning herself from the heat expanding through the tiny cramped kitchen.

She hears footsteps descending from the stairs. He's awake. He's coming.

Jonathan softly runs his hands along her neck, easing then down to her shoulders. Jane tenses. Johnathan kisses her cheek. Jane smiles innocently. So good so far. He hadn't hit her yet.

"Good morning Jane."

"Morning dear. What would you like for breakfast?"

Her voice cracks.

Johnathan takes his coffee and the paper in hand. He looks up over the cup at her. Jane knew what that look ment. 'What do you think you stupid bitch?' Jane took a plate from the cabinet and began preparing his plate. Jane wiped her hands on her apron and placed the plate down on the table.

"There you go darling. Are you going into work today?"

Jane glanced at him. She inched down into her chair and propped her hands under her chin.

"Yes, unfortunately. You know how much I hate being away from you."

Johnathan cupped her cheek softly. Jane trembled under his warm hand. He leans in to kiss her and notices her engagement ring is not on her finger.

"Jane. Where is your ring?"

Jane flinched, she looked at her bare fingers. 'shit!'

"Johnathan Im pregnant…. My... My fingers are swollen. Im sorry."

"I understand."

Johnathan turned back to his paper and coffee.

Jane took a deep breath and exhaled. She relaxed back into her chair and rested her hands over her stomach, feeling a foot or perhaps and arm stretching with in her. Jane smiled thinking of their child. She could just picture their baby. Jonathan noticed her remarkable attachment to the baby. His fists clinch. Jane was his, all his! No baby would stand in the way of that! He couldn't wait for the child to be out of their lives.

"Don't get too attached Jane. Their taking it immediately after delivery."

Jane's eyes narrowed towards him. She doesn't respond. The only thing that kept her sane was knowing it would have a better life away from Johnathan. Her child wouldn't have to suffer like she had the past year.

Jonathan slammed his cup down on the table, splashing hot coffee all over the table.

"Clean this mess up! I won't have my house filthy like we are common animals!"

Jonathans tone is crisp and low, He rares back, the impact knocks jane out of the chair. Falling her she cries out. Jane doesn't move at first in hopes he won't strike her again.

Jane struggles to her feet to clear the table. Jonathan walks into the living room to get his brief case.

Jane carries the cups to the sink. She feels a sharp pain in her lower abdomen., Jane drops the plate she was currently holding and reaches out. She clutches her hands to the dinning table. Feeling a warm pool of water stream down her legs.

"I gotta get to work jane. This places better be clean by the time I….Why aren't you cleaning?"

"Jonathan….My water broke."

- - - - - - - - - - 6 hours later. - - - - - - - - - -

Jane opened her eyes. She seemed to have been sedated before waking. She searched the room for john. There was not one. The machine's beeped next to her. Her groggy eyes couldn't make out where she was only that she was alone. Her vision blurred due to a drip the doctor was given her. She reached down to feel her stomach. Yes. The baby was still there.

"Oh good. Your awake ms. Archer. The doctor says you'll be ready to push in a few hours. How are you feeling?"

A nurse entered the room to replace the liquids and remove the pain drip.

"Doctor? Push? Im in the hospital? How did I get here? I don't feel….I feel…disoriented."

The nurse nodded.

"Yes, Most do feel that way after the medication gets well into there systems. Your husband dropped you off a few hours ago. We gave you something to help with the pain. It's good you slept. You needed your rest."

Jane nodded slowly, sitting up slightly she rubbed her aching temples. She realized she was going to be doing this alone. She felt a since of relief knowing he would be there. She felt safe.

- - - - - - - - - - 2 hours later - - - - - - - - - -

"Hee -- hoo. Hee-- hoo damn it!" Jane grimaced holding onto the rails of the hospital bed. She had never been in so much pain. She was in and out of it. Tears blurred her vision. She wished some one could have been there to support her. The nurse began giving jane instructions, Jane was in far too much pain to respond.

"Ms. Archer. I need you to listen to the instructions of the nurse and push down into your bottom."

"I am you fucker!"

The doctor nodded. He took no offence to her remarks through the delivery. He had heard plenty in his day.

It all seemed to be happening so fast now, She felt an immense amount of pressure in her lower abdomen.

"Ms. Archer I need a big push from you. Your baby is almost here."

"I…I can't. I can't do this. Im so tried.."

Jane had broken into a sob as she rested her aching body against the pillows. Jane pulled her self up, gripping the nurses arms and gave it her all. She really felt as though she didn't have the strength to go on…

Then she heard the crying.

"It's a girl."

Jane leaned up at the tears spilled over her eyes.

"I…Is she okay? Is she healthy? Is she normal?"

"Yes, a healthy girl . Ms. Archer you should lay back and rest now."

"No! No.. I want to see her. Please. Let me hold my daughter."

Jane fought against the nurses to get a glimpse of the tiny bundle across the room.

The nurse walked towards her. Handling the baby with care she placed the baby in Jane's arms..

Jane smiled down at her, Looking over her facial features before counting her fingers and toes.

"Hello. Mommy has been waiting so long to meet you."

Jane cooed.

Lillian arrived to handle the baby. It was her job to deliver it to it's new parents. Lillian's heart sank at the sight of jane and her child. It was going to be a hard day. Lillian took a small photo of them both. She knew it would ease Jane's heart when she had to remove the infant. Jane never looked up to see her. Lillian spoke with the doctor and left.

"You have one hour ms. Archer."

- - - - - - - - - - 30 minutes later - - - - - - - - - -

Jane sat in the bed rocking the infant gently . Her she peered down though her glasses as she filled out her daughters birth certificate.

"You look so much like daddy. You have his hair."

Jane places gentle kisses on her baby soft scalp.

The baby began to whimper and wriggle sleepily in her blanket.

"Uh oh. I think some one's hungry. "

Jane loosened the tie on her gown revealing her self to nurse her daughter. If they were going to take her daughter from her Jane was going to do all she could for her in the short time they were allowed together.

Jonathan stood in the door way of the room watching them for some time. He cleared his throat to make notice he was there.

Jane's heart skipped a beat. No. The hour couldn't be up already! Jane relaxes seeing it was only johnathan.

"I named her Amelia. I need you to sign her birth certificate before they…. You're her father."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare call me that things father!"

He tone was calm as he approached the bed. He looked over at the bed. He gazed down at the infant.

"John please. You can deny this all you want but she's your daughter. She's our daughter!"

Jane pleaded with all her heart. She couldn't believe john was saying the things. She just wanted him to care for their daughter.

"Shut up jane! Just shut up! Your mine! You got that! Some baby is not going to get in the way of our time together, our life jane!"

Jane tilted her head, pursing her lips to the slightest degree. It all became clear to her why he had wanted nothing to do with her child. This man was obsessed with her. He was so sick psychopath!

"Get out!"

Jane let the tears fall freely while she cuddled Amelia in her arms. Johnathan came charging towards her. Jane panicked. She pressed Amelia close to her chest, shielding Amelia's fragile body with her own.

"Ms. Archer it's ti… Sir I highly suggest you back away from ms. Archer and the baby."

The doctor exclaimed. Johnathan took a step back and lowered his hand. He came forward to Jane's bed side to make sure she and the bay were not harmed. Two male nurses took him by the arms to escort him out.

"Hey! Release me! That's my jane! That's my baby! It's not what you think! I would never hurt them. Janey tell them baby!"

"Please. Get him out of here. I don't know that man."

Johnathan fought against the guards as they pulled him down the hall way. Lillian entered the room.

"Ms. Archer. Im so sorry. I have to take her now."

Jane looked down at her sleeping daughter. Amazingly she slept through her fathers ranting.

She stroked her daughters cheek affectionately.

"Please don't take her from me. I love my daughter. I want her mother than anything in the world."

Jane whispered . She sat rubbing Amelia's tiny back.

"Im sorry Ms. Archer. I have tried everything. I received your call a few days ago. There's nothing I can do, so is already going to a good family. The Hall family. I promise you that you won't regret them having her. You still have rights to your daughter. You never signed them over on the forms. You'll always be her mother no matter where she is jane."

Jane remained silent. She cuddled Amelia closer too her.

"There not her parents. Not her mother. Im her mother! I know what's best for her. She should be with me.

God I..Im sorry I just love her so much. Do you have children? Do you know how hard this is? Loving some one so much and have then taken away the moment you meet them?"

"I….I.. No. My husband and I can't have children but we want them. I understand this is difficult."

She touched Jane's shoulder, Taking the Polaroid out of her picket she held it out to her.

"I took this for you when Amelia was born. I think you could use this now."

Jane nodded and took it. She looked at the photo. She smiled slightly, stroking Amelia's little face.

"Can I have this?"

"It's yours to keep. Im sorry Im running late jane. I have to take her now."

Jane looked down at Amelia. She kissed her little hands and her head, taking in her scent. Tears splashed on to the pink and white hospital blanket.

"Mommy will find you Amelia. I promise we will be together again…some day."

Jane looked away when Lillian took her. She couldn't bare it. She wouldn't part with her blanket.

"Jane. Im sorry. Im so sorry."

Jane said nothing. Her face was cold and distant. Far away in her own thoughts while looking at the small Polaroid. Jane was nonresponcive. Jane closed her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks while sobs escaped her lips and filled the room. Jane laid down onto her side clutching the Polaroid and then Blanket to her heart.

The room door creaked open. A small light shown into the hall way. The sound of strings pulling woke jane from her restless slumber. Light filled the room for the first time in over 24 hours causing jane to shield her eyes.

"Ms. Archer there is some one here to see you."

Jane drew in a sharp breath, squinting her eyes she peered through her now parted fingers.

"Mamma?"

'As long as there is life. There is hope.'


	4. Jane's Choice Part 4

NOTICE:All mistakes are mine. I have no beta.

(Warning. Story based on it's complicated charcters. However events and endings will vary from actually movie.)

Most charcters in this fic will my own origional charcters. It's complicated basis  
It was just an idea I have had for awhile,but didn't think it was worth writing down. . I think it sucks personally,let me know if you think I should continue?

- - - - - - - - - -January 8,1975 - - - - - - - - - -

Little sprigs of ran come drizzling down the window pain. Thunder crashing against the early morning sky startles her. Steaming brown coffee splashes over the rim of the cup. She looks up from the kitchen table, gripping the mug firmly in her hands. She jumps at every little sound. Her body tremors on regular basis. She had taken up smoking as a sedative to calm her nerves. It had no effect. 14 months of extensive therapy hadn't filled the void of the past year. Yes, she had come so far, but she had so far to go.

"Jane dear."

Her mothers voice carried from the stair case and descended into the family room. Her tasseled hair and Terri cloth robe, strings dangling to one side put jane at ease.

"In the kitchen mamma."

Jane's lips curled into a small genuine smile. She appeared to be stable on the outside, inside how ever she was unraveling even further as the days continued. Jane brought the rim of the cup to her lips.

"Your bus leaves in an three hours jane. I didn't expect you to be ready so early. Your father should get home in time to see you off, He didn't come home last night. Are your sure you want to do this jane. You know you can always stay here if you change your mind."

She ran her fingers swiftly through Jane's golden locks, it was as if she was a girl again. Jane despised being treated as if she was three. Every since she had arrived home her parents treated her like a invalid. Did they honestly thing jane didn't hear there whispers after her therapist had ended there weekly session. Jane was pleased that they cared, but if she didn't want to remain in her parents care for the rest of their life span she had to get out now. Jane needed to get away from it all and start anew.

"Mamma Im going. We have had this same conversation for over a month. The answer is still the same. Dr. Miller thinks it would be good for me I wish you would stop worrying. Mary Alice is moving to New York in two months and I don't see you pestering her about it. Daddy's okay with me going, why can't you just let it go?"

Jane placed the cup down in the table. Hints of lip stick surrounded the edges of the porcelain mug.

"Well for give me for being inquisitive jane. I just worry about you. I mean it's not like your going to another state your going half way around the world. To Paris."

Jane tucked a long strand behind her hear as she nodded.

"I know mother, but it's only for 6 days. I'll be back before you know it."

Jane assured her. Her mother sat down her own cup. Jane could always convince her mother that she would be fine. They hugged shortly before parting. She took her cup to the sink them smoothed her tan skirt.

"Nina girl?"

Her father came out of his study fully clothed, Which ment he had fallen asleep at his desk doing god knows what the pervious night. smoke leaking from the perfectly packed cigar nestled between in lip and right index finger.

"Daddy!"

Jane sprinted to his side, taking his hand she smiled adoringly at him. Jane's father worked long hours every day for as long as she can remember back, still he always had time to read to her before bed. He was her everything.

"Daddy you know I prefer jane."

"Ahh yes of corse you do dear."

Her father nodded, He walked over to their mother and they exchanged their usual kisses.

Jane came from a well off family, her father an English man who worked for the bored at Montgomery central bank. Her mother a house wife. She had spent the last 25 years of marriage trying to instill in her daughters, Janine and Miriam what it was to be strong, independent women. Obviously in Janine's case she had failed. Her younger sister however had been her mothers ideal daughter. She found interest in being independent, demanding, a true feminist.

Jane rolled her eyes as her parents public display of affection, her cheeks flushing red. She thought of it as romantic, Jane longed to have a husband like that growing up, now she preferred to remain single for all eternity.

Jane could hear the clicking of 1 inch heels, the only thing her parents would allow her sister to own at the time, entering the room.

"Mother, father. If you wish to engage in your affections this early in the morning may I suggest you do it in the privacy of your own room? Some of us have yet eaten nor to we wish to see you express your 'love' for each other."

Her voice never above a whisper today. This wasn't like her little sister.

"Good morning to you too, Miriam. It's doubtful for you to grace us with your presence before 9:00 am. on a good day. It's 7:45am. Have you only risen to see your sister off ,or is it another trend you have take up from the god awful magazine you carry around every where?"

Her father questioned.

"Daddy she prefers Mary Alice."

Jane chimed in, placing her hands on her hips, she glanced over at her little sister.

"Oh for heaven's sake Charles. Let her be. If her reading every issue of that weekly magazine keeps her quit."

"May darling don't you thing you should be getting ready. We will have to leave in an hour."

Her mother patted his chest and exited the room to get ready. Her father nodded to the girls and went on his marry way back into his study. Jane leaned against the counter, she glances at Mary Alice. Sitting at the table scribbling things down in the folding of the tattered magazine, feet crossed respectively.

"What would you like for breakfast Mary Al…."

She lifted a hand to silence her sister.

"It's Mandy. I prefer Mandy now. I have since Tuesday. I'll have nothing today."

With that she went back to her book.

"Well excuse me 'Mandy' what's next Megan? Madonna? Miranda? I haven't exactly seen you much. It seems you come and go like a ghost in this house since I have been away. You have mommy and daddy wrapped around your finger now, don't you Miriam.."

"I most certainly do not, Janine."

She hissed, burying her face deep in the colored pages of Vogue.

Jane tilted her head, crossing her arms. Jane clicked her tongue in her mouth making it aware she was not in the mood for her sisters little games. She would answer the question. Correctly. She always answered everything jane asked her, it was the part of being two years older jane enjoyed the most.

"Perhaps your right about that after all, Jane."

Jane chuckled as she turned to the sink.

" That's what I thought, 'Mandy.' "

- - - - - - - - - - 9:15 am. - - - - - - - - - -

Jane sat opposite her little sister in the back seat of her parents town car. She glanced at Mandy. Her posture perfect along with her short golden curls tucked away behind a purple ribbon. Jane looked at her own hair, mousey, dirty blonde strands resting over her shoulders,half of out tied back in a presentable clip. Her plain business suit was no match for her sisters lavender flower printed dress. Jane had given up the clothing of her youth the day she had lost her daughter.

Mandy looked away from her window, sensing some one was watching her.

"Would you like to use my new camera? Im sure a Polaroid will serve it's purpose with your staring problem jane."

She simply rolled her eyes at Jane, who in turn looked out of her own window. They sun began to shine through the dim sky. She thought about Jonathan.

The doctor had reported the incident he had witnessed. Her parents had been notified jane was in the hospital. That's why her mother had known to come. She was questioned by the police where she revealed the events that had occurred over the past year as well as physical evidence on her back, legs, torso, and forearms. After 6 months of court dates they won. Johnathan had been convicted for domestic abuse. He had to serve 18 months in jail, anger management classes and therapy.

'18 fucking months and that bastard walks free! What if he knows she turn him in? what if he comes after her?"

"Jane."

Her mother turned to look back at her while her father got out of the car. Jane kept searching the people walking along the street. Always having the feeling she was being watched led to the panic anxiety disorder she had recently developed for a short time. Jane was making progress, but her self of steam was still crippling.

"Oh for god sake."

Mandy reached over and pulled on her arm.

Jane pulled away, snapping her head up.

"Huh?"

"Jane your going to miss your bus dear."

Her mother repeated opening the door for her, she took her hand..

"Oh. Im sorry. Im coming"

Jane pulled her shoulder bag over her arm and stepped out of the car. She said her good bye's to her mother, father and lastly Mandy.

"Jane you don't forget to ware your sweater. It's still chilly out."

"I will mamma. I better go."

Jane turned to see the large grey hound bus that would take her to the airport. She picked up her suit case and boarded the bus. Taking a seat in the back she pulled her sweater around her, The bus doors whooshed shut and then bus began it's journey. Jane placed her hand on the window, watching as her parents and sister disappeared in the distance. Her forehead rested on the glass as her hand slid down into her lap. Tears flowing over her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -January 10,1975 - - - - - - - - - -

Jane's plane landed at Charles De Gaulle airport around 7:00 pm.

She had been studying her French manual trying to learn the language, she knew some what of the language but she was no expert. She figured she could get by for six days.

Jane closed the book and put it away. She followed the crowd of people off the plane and into the bustling air port. Jane took one look, hopelessly confused as to where everything was, Jane tried flagging down some one.

"Me pardonne, parlez-vous l'anglais?"

Jane asked,her face flushed with embarassment, She had

"Yes I do. First time in France?"

The smiled, extending his hand to her.

"Oui. "

Jane snickered, shaking his hand.

"Im James Murray.."

"Jane. Jane Archer.

It's nice to know another American here."

"Yes, well there aren't many here I'll tell you that. You look a little lost. Can I help you with anything?"

James offered, taking her hand. Jane didn't pull away, She couldn't pass up a common tour guide.

"I just need to find my bag and then get to….Yves Thuriès _pastry school _in Yssingeaux."

Jane recited, looking through her pass port and pamphlets.

"You got in on one of the scholarships?"

He asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

Jane wiggled her clasped hands nervously as crowds of people rushed in all directions.

"Well, my dad teaches one of the classes there, I was here visiting him actually."

Jake nodded towards the revolving luggage carts, Jane examined the suit cases as they pasted her.

"It's that one there."

Jane pointed, leaning over the side to reach it her sweater caught onto another mans suit case, causing jane to be pulled alone with the suit case.

"I…James…oh my god! Some body help."

Jane tried to suppress her laugh, tugging her sweater, trying to free herself from the large case, Jane ran ahead of her, taking the case in his hand he managed to pull them apart, Jane falling down flat on her ass,she covered her mouth. James was quick to assist her in getting back to her feet.

"I..I can't believe this. Im so embarrassed. So much for wearing my sweater."

She whispered. They both cut up about the little incident. Make there way out side they both looked at each other.

"Well, I guess this is good bye unless you still need a ride?"

"I think I'll still take you up on that offer."

- - - - - - - - - - 9:00pm. - - - - - - - - - -

Jane and James parted ways around 8:50. Jane was staying at a comfy little hotel opposite the school. After checking in at the front desk and retrieving her room key she made it up the three flights of stairs in the little cramped hotel.

"Room 209...210...211!"

Jane said aloud, reading over the top of her glasses, she unlocked the door with her room key to find a tall, brunette girl seating on a bed opposite to the one next to her.

"Hi,Im guessing you're my roommate?"

"Yes,Im jane. Nice to meet you. Are you here on a scholarship too?"

"Im Eliza.

Yes, I am from England actually. I take it your from America? Are wholes the new trend there? "

She eyed Jane's outfit in question. Jane nodded her head.

She silently began up packing her things. Her shoes and a few odds and ins. Looking over her shoulder to see her new room mate lost in some romantic novel jane turned back to her suit case. There pinned in the lining of the satin suit case was the Polaroid. It was a little tattered from the past year. Still jane handled it with care every morning, sleeping with it tucked close to her heart at night.

"Here let me help you with that."

Jane snapped the lid closed quickly buckling it up.

"Thank you."

She smiled gratefully to have a place to sleep. Jane fell back onto the bed, slipping off her beige hills. Funny how a little over a year ago she was prancing around in plat forms and plaid skirts.

"Huh? Oh this? Me and a fine piece of luggage didn't agree earlier."

She propped herself p on the bed.

"Really? Sounds like you had a rough day."

She plopped down on the bed next to her.

"You have no idea!"

"Want to talk about it?"

Jane nodded, shifting positions both girls lay facing each other on the bed, conversing long into the night.

- - - - - - - - - - January 14 1975 - - - - - - - - - -

"La classes, aujourd'hui nous pratiquons l'art de bouillir du sucre."

The instructor announced, pacing the aisle of young student's in from of him.

Jane stood in front of her shared station, everything perfectly place. Her hair pinned under her white cap carefully. She raised a golden brown eye brow seeing Eliza slip in the room while the instructor lectured a select few.

"In other's words were going to be boiling sugar."

Eliza said, hurrying to tie her apron after sliding it over her head.

Jane nodded her head, leaning towards her she tried not to laugh at Eliza's attempt to arrive unnoticed.

"Uh huh. Where have you been this time?"

Jane whispered, covering the side of her mouth the instructor was currently standing on.

"Over slept. I was out pretty late with Aimee."

Eliza mouthed, suppressing her grin.

Jane smiled shaking her head.

"Uh huh. Keep this up and you'll be caught. You barely made it."

Jane gushed, seeing the instructor giver her the eye she blushed.

'Busted'

"Amener le sirop de sucre à un bout et commence à pelleter la mousse du sucre utilisant une louche."

"Bring the sugar syrup to a boil and start scooping the foam from the sugar using a ladle."

Eliza mocked.

Jane looked up just in time to see this. Her lip's curled up in a grin a mile wide.

'Silly Girl.' Jane thought shaking her head, She looked back at Eliza while scooping the last of the foam out of the pot. Picking up a fresh pot to pour the foam into, Eliza nudged her arm causing Jane's hand to slip. Boiling foam poured over the counter top and Jane's left arm, Jane screamed feeling the hot liquid melt into her skin she drops the pan instantly. Jane grabbed her throbbing wrist. Everyone stopped what they were doing, all eyes on jane. She slid down in the floor trying to restrain her painful tears.

"Fichu il Eliza!"

Jane grumbled, her teeth clenched firmly together.

"Jane, Im si désolé! "

She peers down at her wrist. Her fingers once gripping her wrist and removed, a piece of Jane's flesh peals off as she removed her index finger. She bits her lip. She doesn't scream in agony. Peering down at her wrist it seems all to familiar the burn, much like the mark on her other. She see's flashes of a hand. It's gripping her wrist. The pain unbearable. She says nothing as the nails dig deep with in her skin. Jane lays her head on the wood cabinets behind her. The flashes continue. Stronger. Jane starts to panic. To feel isolated. Trapped. Jane begins to hyperventilate.

The instructor made his was hastily over and knelt down my jane. Jane pushes him off at first instinct. Feeling his cool touch brings her back to reality. She looked around all the people standing over her. She lifts her elbow wiping the cold sweat off her forehead.

"Mme l'Archer relax. I get medic for wrist. Class continue."

He turned to Eliza.

"You girl. Get wet cloth and apply till I return yes?"

Eliza nodded, Once the two girls were left alone Jane kicked off her shoes. Eliza took one of the cloth napkins and dampened it. She ignored the burnt sugar across the counter and focused on easing Jane's burn.

"Jane you know I didn't mean. I would never."

Jane nodded slightly.

"I know."

Jane breathed deeply, closing her eyes.

"Is it in excruciating pain?"

Eliza questioned, she applied the cloth gently ever so often.

Jane opened her eyes, Bloodshot lines masking her deep green eyes.

"No. I have felt worse."

Jane admits, looking the opposite way. She does not want to continue this conversation. She can't bare to think back now.

"I back. Bring medic. He good boy fix you right up."

The instructor patted her back, Helping her to her feet they took her into his office.

He sat on the sofa. Going through his bag he took out the necessary creams and gals to treat her arm. Jane was sat next to him, curiously she watched him. His name tag read Jake.

"Alright Ms. Archer. Let's take a look at that arm."

He gently lifted her arm, placing it in his knee.

"Aw,Well that's not to bad at all. I'll get you all fixed up. Now this might sting, it's just disinfectant."

Jane nodded willingly. In no time at all it was treated and wrapped.

"Your all set, here's something for pain and to put on it, should heal in a few weeks."

"Thank you Sir."

"It's Jake. Jake Adler."

"Jane. Im sorry we have to meet under these circumstances."

Jane smiled, apologetically.

"Im not. I…I um.. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get some coffee later?"

Jake's throat cracked with embarrassment.

Jane giggled. How sweet. He was shy. She looked at him, shaking her head.

"You I..Im leaving in a few days and….I just don't really. Im sorry."

Jane was doing her best to let him down easy.

"Oh. I understand you have a boyfriend."

"No. That's not it. Believe me it's not."

Jane assured him.

"Then what's the problem you doing like guys?"

"Oh god no! I have nothing against people that do like their same gender, just to clear that up."

Jane looked into his dark eyes. She was lost in them. No! Jane stop it! You remember what happened before. You can't go out with this man you can't. It's not acceptable! But his eyes…

"Well…Maybe one cup of coffee wouldn't hurt."

- - - - - - - - - - January 29, 1975. - - - - - - - - - -

12:03 pm.

Jane's mother frantically paced the kitchen. Her youngest daughter trying to consume the breakfast she had earlier prepared. Charles was attempting to read the daily paper with little success.

"Good lord May would you stop that nonsense and sit down!"

"Six days! Charles she was only supposed to be six days. It's been over a week since she was due home. What if something happened to her? Charles what if.."

"Mother please do be quiet and sit. I know jane mother. She's probably fallen head over heels for some tell dark and handsome French fellow."

Mandy mused.

"I should hope not!"

Her father growled.

"What? Miriam don't be ridiculous! Your sister had been through so much. She's on medication, she still has trouble sleeping and the horrid night terrors! I tell you something's wrong."

May wailed, bringing her handkerchief to her nose.

"I hear the post Miriam. Please do get it."

Her father looked over the top of his paper.

"It's Mandy!"

She spat under her breathe. Leaving her seat she retrieved the mail.

"Oh look at this, Jane's sent us a letter."

Mandy smirked, opening the thin paper corner.

"What? Give me that!"

Her mother snatched he clean out of her hands, Mandy pursed her lips at the dot of blood that appeared on her finger.

Mandy seating herself, never uttering a word.

Her mother opened the crisp letter. Reading over the half of page she had written neatly. She bright her hand to her mouth.

"What is it love. Is Janine alright?"

Charles looked at his wife and daughter, waiting no longer for a response he lifted the letter up, searching for his reading glasses.

"Oh Charles it's horrible. Jane says she got an offer to me an apprentice. She accepted the offer."

"Why is that awful? That sounds like something to celebrate not mope over, may."

"You don't understand! Read the very bottom Charles. She's going to work there for a year."

Three pairs of eyes peered at the letter then at each other. The room fell silent.

.

- - - - - - - - - - November 15,1976 - - - - - - - - - -

Jane's eyes follow the noises on the plane. The squeaky luggage cart, a young girls tape player entirely too loud. People snoreing,shifting in their seats. Jane looks to jake. His nose in the large law manual. He is going to take the Bar Exam in two weeks. He has the job offered to him in California if he passes. She looks down at her gold wedding ring, stroking it woth her thumb. The words 'Forever Yours' engraved with it. They married a little over two months ago. It was a small backyard wedding in new jersey. The wedding jane had always dreamed of. She was still recovering, It was hard to believe two years had come and gone. The memory still remained of that cold, hospital room. The smell of alcohol and decay thick in the air. Jane looked out at the view. It's lovely like on their wedding day. Miriam flew in from new York. She's a junior editor of vogue. Accurate to Jane's prediction a year previous, She is now known as Miranda according to her last letter.


	5. Jane's Choice Part 5

NOTICE:All mistakes are mine. I have no beta.

(Warning. Story based on it's complicated charcters. However events and endings will vary from actually movie.)

Most charcters in this fic will my own origional charcters. It's complicated basis  
It was just an idea I have had for awhile,but didn't think it was worth writing down. . I think it sucks personally,let me know if you think I should continue?

- - - - - - - - - - September 1, 1979 - - - - - - - - - -

In the mist of the dawn a car creeps down the long high way. He stops after turning into a small staff parking lot. Smoke bustles out of the compact car. The yellow VW Bug's orange door creaks open followed buy a slam 7 seconds later. A soft click and beep signals the car is not locked. Rubbing his dark eyes. Sleep in the corners crumble out. He crushed his cigrette under his steal toe boots. He fumbles with the brass key ring dangling from his rear pocket. Upon finding the correct key he unlocks the door. Entering the building he hit's the lights. Some sections flicker, some brightly shine. He looks around. The smell of chalk and book bindings fill his nostrils, He groans. It's the start. The beginning all over again. Taking a sharp left he again searches for a key, unlocking another private room he retrieves his usual equipment and enters the hall, resting his chin on the fine oak handle, He takes one last look around the quiet halls. Then heartily dips his mop into the bucket and begins sliding it across the floor… It's the first day of the school year.

- - - - - - - - - - Santa Barbara,CA. - - - - - - - - - -

6:15 am.

She lays face down on her stomach. Her head resting on her favorite teddy. Sun lights the pale pink room. It accents the glittered butterflies that hang from the ceiling. The assorted colored wind chimes rustling outside her window. She stirs not yet waking. The aroma of a sweet, fluffy flower mixture sizzling in the kitchen gets her attention. She stretches her limbs. Her delicate blue eyes flutter open.

The kitchen once organized, the cream marble counter tops waxed and shined , all cooking utensils hanging and laid in place with care, was now in disarray. Sippy cups fill the dish stacked sink. Drawings cover the gleaming the stainless steal refrigerator. Toys laying about in the chairs at the dinning table. She tries to straiten the house in her free hours. She spends her weekends catering after others at ravish parties. Never a moment to rest her aching, swollen feet. The heels dig in deeper now. Everything has become increasingly difficult the past few weeks.

Pancake batter splashes on her perfectly structured porcelain cheekbones. She stirs the thick mixture by hand into a thick, smooth mixture. Pouring it gracefully over the sizzling pan. Beads of sweat form on her forehead. She rubs it off with out a second thought. What is she doing? Making pancakes at 6:00 in the morning. Who will eat them? Her two year old can't eat a full plate of pancakes, and jake was always running late. He never had time to sit down and eat breakfast. Jane covered her face with her hands. Tears began to spring from her eyes. Damn she was doing it again! Thinking she was still there. Still with her. That it had all been a horrific dream and Amelia would come running down the stairs. She turns to the cabinet. Prying it open with her fingers she searches, deep in the back behind the head ache relief medication. She removes the bottle. 'Take one twice times a day if needed.' It says. Maybe in the beginning Jane could get by on that. That was not enough anymore. She opened the bottle pouring five into her hand. She places the bottle back in it's hiding place. Picking up a clean glass she rinses it then fills it half way with water. Bring the pills to her lips she takes them. Sipping the water She pours out the remaining water. Throwing the glass down in anger, it shatters. That was the last straw. She can't take it anymore. She can't go on. She breaks into a sob as she leans desperately over the sink. She looks at the open cabinet. She reaches for the bottle once more.

"Mama! Mama!"

Jane jerks, The tiny voice had broken the peaceful silence. Sighing she rubs her hand over her face. Dropping the spatula she ventures up the stairs almost in a run.

"Shhh…Shh… Mommy's here. It's okay."

Jane lifts Lauren out of her crib. Two small arms latch on to her apron strings. Jane smiles at her. She stroked her stringy hair, wiping the tears off her rosy cheeks. Lauren eases into her chest. Jane shakes her head. She can hardly believe Lauren is two years old. It seems like yesterday she had gotten the news she would be having a little one with jake.

"Mama I thirsty."

Jane looks away only to reach for her old sippy cup.

"Okay. Come on. Mommy will get you some juice."

With Laurens nod of approval they leave the nursery. Jane rubbed her back, putting Lauren into her high chair. She took a long look at the sleepy eyed girl before getting her cup.

Jane knelt down, handing her the cup.

"There. Is that better baby?"

Lauren took it, shoving it in her mouth. She nodded.

Jane looked back at the opened the cabinet. Her family is the only thing that gives her the strength to go on.

- - - - - - - - - - Trenton, NJ - - - - - - - - - -

6:25 am.

Mr. And Mrs. Hall are seated at the dinning table. Coffee sputters in it's maker. Mrs. Hall sits, looking through files searching for leads to her. She has found nothing over the past few years. Still she continues to search, never giving up hope. The guilt of that day still weighing heavy on her conscious. She continued to searches the names and faces in the files.

Sun enters the room, Shadows dance about her walls as she wakes. She smiles watching them. Crawling out of her bed she runs to her vanity. Standing on her tip toes she grabs the neatly pressed outfit Mrs. Hall had laid out for her the night before. Slipping her gown over her head it falls inside out onto the plush flower rug on the middle of the room. She dresses her self. Sitting on the edge of the bed she glances at her new shoes. She received them from her birthday over the summer. She was saving them for school. Red paten leather. Her lips curl into a smile. They were a present from her mother, or so she was told. Her smile fades thinking of her mother. Longing to see her . Why wasn't she here? Where was she?

Mr. Hall puts the paper down. Straightening his tie he took his case in hand.

"I should probably get to the office. I'll meet you say..11:45 for lunch?"

"Um… hold on let me check my appointment book."

Retrieving it from her purse she flipped through it.

"I don't have any then so it should be fine."

He nodded, hearing the foots steps in the hall he smiled.

"Some one's up early."

She nodded.

"Morning Mr. Allen."

She says, reaching up for him.

"Good morning princess. Come on, I'll give you a quickie before I leave."

She nodded excitedly. He lifts her up. He proceeds spin her around, holding her up by her stomach. For a few short minutes she a beautiful butterfly. He sits her down,kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you after school. Sit down and eat your breakfast little one."

She nodded with out complaint and took her seat.

"Will you put the ribbons at the end of my piggy tails? The yellow one's I like?"

She asked, looking at the milk as it was being poured into her cereal.

"Yes sweetheart. You eat now. We will go up and do you hair after before we go. Are you excited for today?"

She nodded slowly, picking up her spoon she stirred her cereal.

"Baby, are you nervous? It's okay to be nervous."

She shook her head and began woofing down her cereal one little spoon full at a tine as she watched her work. The kitchen fell silent again between both of them.

"I..I put on my birthday shoes." She paused. "Is she coming today? Have you found my mommy Lily?"

She whispered.

Lillian choked on her coffee. Setting the cup down she wiped off the remains of it off her mouth and blouse. The five year old was staring strait at her. So full of hope were her deep green eyes. So innocent to the world around her. How many times had they talked about this? How hard had she tried to find the words to explain how she had come to live in their home. The girl had known all along she didn't belong here. In this home with them.

"Not yet. Im doing the best I can to find your mommy, Amelia. You know that. I promise I will find her soon."

"You always say that."

She throws down her spoon.

"Amelia."

"No! I want my mommy!"

She cried, kicking her feet in anger.

"Amelia stop it. Right now! I have raised you not to act that way. You know temper tantrums only get you a time out."

She spoke softly, It broke her heart to say those things to her knowing she had nothing to do with it. It was not her fault that what happened, happened, But how could she make a five year odd understand her mother didn't have a choice?

Amelia huffed, crossing her arms. She refused to eat anymore. Lillian crouched down next to her, taking the napkin from Amelia's lap,she wiped her eyes.

"Amelia. She loves you. You remember what I told you? What she said the day you were born?"

Amelia nodded, looking up at lily she reached for her.

"Im sorry lily."

She whimpered,nursing her face in the nape of her neck, Lily felt tears stinging in her own eyes. Taking a deep breath she nodded, rubbing soft circles on her upper back.

"I know sweety. Come on. Let's go get those ribbons in huh?"


	6. Jane's Choice Part 6

NOTICE: All Mistakes are mine. I have no Beta. Sorry for the delay! Busy week! Enjoy! This will all make since in the later chapters. Trust me.

(Warning. Story based on it's complicated charcters. However events and endings will vary from actually movie.)

Most charcters in this fic will my own origional charcters. It's complicated basisIt was just an idea I have had for awhile,but didn't think it was worth writing down. . I think it sucks personally,let me know if you think I should continue?

- - - - - - - - - - December 23, 1979 - - - - - - - - - -

6:28 am.

The phone rings.

She doesn't hear. She's in the living room. Sprawled out across the floor. Her long hair back in a French twist. Wrapping paper and scissors spread out over the delicate ,white carpet. 'Tickle me Elmo' and 'Barney tapes' are her only friends as she had already neatly wrapped the others. Jane knows that she can't wrap the gifts with Lauren running amuck. She can't wrap them on the weekends because she has catering jobs. So, early in the morning is the only time she has to herself to do things. She had gotten Lauren a lot this year, so had Jake. They loved spoiling her,But for jane it was more than spoiling. It was attempting to feel the void by doubling the presents for her, she feels like she is giving Amelia her rightful share gifts. Jane still buys one each year and pit's it back, way back in the closet. They just sit there year after year. Seeing them there unopened doesn't fill the whole.

The phone rings again.

Jane's eyes shoot up. She huffs looking at the obstacles covering the floor. The phone practically ringing off the hook in the next room.

"Jake! Jake could you get that im still wrapping."

There's no reply from his office on the second floor.. That's not supprising. He's been obsessed with work ever since he took on the job at the firm. He had started off small, and jane was okay with that. Now he was buried nose deep in his cases constantly trying to top his last. Jake was a power hungry lawyer. A side of him Jane never thought she would see. He often left his phone off the hook in his small office in there home. Sure, Jane liked being able to have nice things, sending Lauren to the best preschool Santa Barbara offered ,The listed flowed on from there, But none of that amounted to having what she wanted most, her husband holding her in a warm embrace, his hands traveling down her body.

The phone rings a third time.

Jane staggers to her feet. Carefully crossing the living room she reached the kitchen.

"Hello. Adler residence. Also Jane's catering. How can I help you?"

She questioned, all in one breath. She began to twist the phone cord around her finger. Listening to the women on the phone.

"Yes, this is she speaking.. Who is this?"

There was an awkward yet familiar silence.

"M-Mir- "

She clenched her throat, unable continue.

"Janine, It's me."

She said, sternly.

"Miranda! It's so nice to hear from you! I didn't recognize your voice."

Jane replied.

"I assumed you wouldn't. It's been. Awhile."

Her lips forming a small smile over 100 miles away.

"Yes, five years. How's new York? Mamma says you've moved up at the magazine?"

"Indeed I have. How have you been? I just recently got word you moved to California.

I Hope your well paid for you culinary arts? I will not have my sister running herself to death to make a living when you can get someone else to do it for you. once someone realizes your brilliance of corse.. Also I must know more about this Jake. Since I was not formally invited to the wedding I should say a visit is in order. I need to see him so I can read him. If another man so much as looks at you wrong I'll sue, after what happened in 197--"

Jane's deep sigh cut her off, realizing she had crossed a line bringing all of that up again. She trailed off into silence once more.

She clicked her tongue in the back of her mouth, still peeved she was not invited, even though her parents had not been present either. Miranda had thought she would be present at her own sisters wedding. For Christ sake.

Jane scowled. _'Here we go again!' _She thought. Miranda, who had shown no interest in being part of the family as a teenager was now suddenly curious as to how Jane's life was going.

"Miranda please. Jake is fine for me. We really are perfect he's nothing like….He will never be.. And since when did you care about my life? I really don't…. Im in the middle of wrapping Lauren's Christmas presents and.."

'Shit' Jane heard Miranda's sharp inhale almost as if she was standing right in from of her.

"Lauren? My niece. How is she now?"

"She's fine. She's turning three soon. Listen I am really busy Miranda, Is there anything else you called for? Or did you just want to chat?"

Jane furrowed her brow, resting her left hand on her hip. She knew Miranda never called just to 'chat'

"Ahh. Yes. Yes there is forgive me Jane. I just worry about you is that so hard to believe?"

Silence.

"Is it!"

She demanded, raising her voice only to jane.

"No Miranda. I..Im sorry."

"Don't be. Now. Im hosting a gala event on new years eve. It's my first and I need it to be perfect jane. I need you. Your catering company is the best in Santa Barbara I hear. Please don't let me down. _Janine."_

"I..I won't Miranda. If you need a favor, little sis. All you had to do was ask…"

Jane grabbed a pen off the counter, and began scribbling down the details of the event.

- - - - - - - - - - December 23, 1979 - - - - - - - - - -

2 hours later.

Jake emerged from his office. After taking care of his business in a bathroom he entered the kitchen, hoping to get a late breakfast and catch up on the paper before going to work at 9:00 am.

He rubbed his forehead. He looked like death warmed over. His suit was wrinkled and his hair barely combed and sleeked back. Jake reminded Jane so much of her father. Jane was standing over the sink, elbow high in murky dish water. Jake didn't notice the new perfume. Or the beautifully wrapped presents under the tree. He was interested in other things.

The silence remained.

"Jane. This is amazing."

Jake finally responded to the steaming hot breakfast laid out for him.

"Im sorry for not coming down sooner. I was up all night working on the Meeks case. I think I have really got some good evidence here to back up his claims."

Jane smiled at him, wiping her hands clean and rinsing them.

"That's wonderful, but I don't like you not coming to bed, Jake. You don't think your a little obsessive with your cases do you?"

Jake was proud of himself, finishing off his coffee he stood up.

"Humph. I should say not jane. Do you know what winning this case could mean for us?"

His pleading eyes got the best of Jane, all she could do was nod agreeably.

"I thought so. Oh, who was that on the phone?"

"My sister."

Jane gulped, she knew what was coming next.

"Your sister? The one that would not speak to you for five years?"

Jake's puzzled expression grew curiously.

"Yeah her. The only one I have...She... She um wants me to do this thing. This dinner Gala in New York on new years."

"And?"

And? Jane relaxed.

"I said I'd go. Do it you know… Cater it. She is my little sister after all."

'_Here it comes..'_

"O..Okay. How long will you be in new York?"

"Three days."

"I have this case to land jane, I can't stay home with Lauren."

"I could get mamma to watch Lauren?"

Jane offered.

"Well, It would have been nice of you to run this by me a little earlier."

He paused. ,even though Jane had just found out about it herself.

"I think it would be good for the business and bring in money. You should do it. Have fun."

Jake offered a small grin.

'Maybe not…'

Jane grinned back.


	7. Jane's Choice Part 7

(Warning. Story based on it's complicated characters. However events and endings will vary from actually movie.)

NOTICE: All mistakes are mine. I have no beta.

Most characters in this fic will my own original characters. It's complicated basis

It was just an idea I have had for awhile, but didn't think it was worth writing down. . I thought it sucked personally, But your touching reviews have made me realize maybe by writing is not so bad. Thanks for the reviews guys. Hehe.

To Unika542. I apologize for being so hard on myself, and for cutting you off! Sorry, it's what keeps you reading right? -ducks and covers-

- - - - - - - - - - December 29,1979 - - - - - - - - - -

Sesame street came into focus on the static ridden TV as she turned the dial with her snowflake fingers. The volume dial twisted up next . She sat cross legged on the floor brushing her strawberry short cake dolls hair while her mother sat before a type writer in the kitchen, glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

_Click, click, click. Pause. Click._

"Amelia! Turn that down. Now!"

Lillian leaned over in her chair to see the little girl rise and walk over to the TV screen.

Smiling silently Lillian returned to her typing while Amelia enjoyed the half hour of her favorite TV show.

A car pulled into the drive around Five on the dot. That was normal during the week for them.

Amelia looked up from her dolls, leaning over she turned off the TV and hoped to her feet.

"He's home. He's home!"

She said, racing through the living room, through the sun room and past the kitchen all the way to the front door right as he opened it.

"Hey Princess."

He said, dropping his bags while she left into his arms and hugged him.

"Hi Mr. Allen.

Did you finish my dress yet?"

"Humm we will see later won't we?"

She nodded, giggling.

"You smell like strawberries."

He said, carrying her into the kitchen. He sat her down on the floor and peered over Lillian's work, sliding his hands over her shoulders. Lillian shivered turning to look up at him, she hit the space key hard. with her light chuckling their lips met briefly. Lillian shimmered out of his hold and reached for a clean sheet of paper. She slid it in and reset her type writer.

"How was work today honey?"

She fiddled with the jammed key.

"It was interesting.. We got a lot done today. I drew a few sketches but nothing seems quite right. I guess I'll keep working on it. I managed to get the little princess her dress."

Allen grinned ,looking over to meet two little eyes with his.

"It's in the white bag in my case…"

Amelia was off in a flash of lightning.

"Hey hey! No running!"

He said, wagging his finger in her direction, Lillian smiled, digging her hands into his tense shoulders.

"Aw. Honey relax you'll get it. The samples are not due for another two weeks. Im sure you'll have something done by then."

"God, I hope your right."

Allen exhaled deeply, welcoming her touch. His eye lids began to droop…

Something about coming him to wife and daughter that he would do anything for suited him. In some ways he was happy Lillian hadn't found Amelia's mother. It would hurt like hell if they had to hand her over to some stranger. Then other half ate away at him. He knew how much he cared from Amelia, and he was not even her father. They were not her parents. He couldn't imagine living the same without Amelia. If he had to live with out their own child, He didn't think he could carry on regardless the responsibility he had to Lillian, She in the end would be the only reason he could go o-

"Of corse I am. Im always right. Even if things don't go as planned we will still make it. We always do baby."

She said, breaking him free of his gloomy thoughts.

"Huh? Oh um yes, we always do. Always will."

He rested his hand on top of hers.

Lillian smiled, lifting her hands she stretched them out, cracking her knuckles quietly. She washed her hands and the poured them both a cup of tea.

"Oh. I almost forgot. I have to attend this thing in the city Thursday. The whole company's going. It's kind of a family affair."

"Thursday? Are you sure. Allen that's New Years Eve."

"I know. Im sorry. We just got notice of it this morning. Last minute invitation Im guessing."

Allen lifted the tea cup, sipping it gingerly.

Lillian sighed. Still she understood. She took off her glasses, pinning them to her shirt.

"Okay. Well, we have the holiday off anyway. It shouldn't be much trouble to find proper attire. It's formal isn't it?"

Allen bobbed his head.

"Oh…okay… Well Amelia can ware her dress. She's been going on and on about it all week."

Lillian laughed.

"Yeah. Im sure she'll be a doll."

Allen responded, seeing Amelia waltz in wearing it, the shear fabric hugging her small form.


	8. Jane's Choice Part 8

NOTICE: All Mistakes are mine. I have no Beta. Sorry for the delay! Busy week! Enjoy! This will all make since in the later chapters. Trust me.

(Warning. Story based on it's complicated characters. However events and endings will vary from actually movie.)

Most characters in this fic will my own original characters. It's complicated basisIt was just an idea I have had for awhile, but didn't think it was worth writing down. . I think it sucks personally, let me know if you think I should continue?

- - - - - - - - - - December 31,1979 - - - - - - - - - -

Jane paced the grand Plaza where all of the food was placed for the guests along with the 8 walking servers she had provided. She would be catering and serving. She only had ten staff including herself. It seemed like they were vastly out numbered with 300 guests arriving with in the next half hour. It was a quarter till 7:00,Yet the Party didn't start untill 9:00. Her sister wouldn't even be arriving untill half past nine. Everything looked good. It all checked out okay, but Jane being jane had her doubts. She walked across the right corner of the room inspecting the dessert table. The appetizers and finger foods. Not to mentioned the three Corse meal prepared for the certain guests Miranda would invite up to her suit. She had no details on what to talk place there.

"Alright everyone. This looks great. You can all get suited up now."

Seven of them nodded, leaving the room they hurried up stairs to their rooms.

"Aimer, You and Paul make sure the chocolate fountains are in proper working order and the chocolate stays boiling hot."

Dismissing the last two Jane went to get her own self ready. Pulling on a simple black dress than flared at the sleeves, and ruffled at the bottom. He hair down, she reached for a clip and pulled it half up and running her delicate fingers through it. She dabbed off the sweat and touched up her make-up. The click struck half past the hour.

- - - - - - - - - - 9:15 pm. - - - - - - - - - -

The room now filled with music, People, Families, Small Children even, photographers, the aroma of fresh salmon and chocolate seemed to be going successfully on Jane's end. Her eyes glistened in the lighting of the room. She had never seen anything like this in her life. So beautiful. So perfect.

She spat out the usual orders making her they were keeping everything fresh. Jane picked up the serving tray of champagne and started on the left sending Shelly, Her second assistant to the right.

"Champagne?"

Jane repeated, smiling whole hearted at the guest, not showing one ounce of her exhaustion and stress.

The room came to a stand still at the moment, everyone looked up.

And there she was.

Jane's lips formed a smile, cocking She tilted her head slightly as she leaned on her right hip, left hand holding the tray up firmly above her shoulder. Jane had to give it to her, Miranda looked flawless tonight. The was the channel dress hugged her every curve, Her short Blonde hair, accented with curls. It still had that old familiar bounce to it. Miranda always seemed to draw the attention of others. Tonight all eyes were on her and she loved it.

Jane's gaze drifted away from her sister as she began to speak to the crowd, Jane went back to serving, silently.

The night was coming to a close. _'It was a good thing too._' Jane thought, desperately wanted to get out of her heels after four hours. She was just thrilled her sister was pleased.

Jane returned the fifth empty try she herself alone had served up the works from champagne to platters.

Stopping a moment she lifted her stocking covered foot out of one shoe and massaged it momentarily. Heading to the back she rinsed her hands and took one last platter around.

The people had formed social groups now which made it easier for jane and her team to move freely among them, there in the center stood her sister, Throwing her head back in laughter. Jane turned left to go down the middle row of people, Two little kids came chasing through and knocked jane off her feet.

'_Fuck.' _

_So much for every thing going smoothly. Who brings there children to an event anyway?_

Jane sat up, Two men helped her to her feet.

"Thank you."

She said, signaling two of her workers to clean up the mess.

Jane looked around to see two couples walked towards them.

'_Uh oh. Here come the parents.'_

Jane smoothed down her dress, biting her lips as she bent down to help them clean up.

The children stopped immediately. They both looked from jane to their parents.

The little boys parents pulling him aside to give him a talk, While the little girls did the same.

"I um…It's okay. Really. They didn't mean any harm."

Jane interrupted their scolding's, She grinned before turned back to the broken glass and smeared chocolates on the floor.

The little girls mother looked up at the sound of Jane's voice She knew it. Staring at the women from behind a moment she became wide eyed. Could it be her? After all this time, all of this searching and coming up dry. She was no more than to feet away from her.

"Excuse me."

She said, tucking away a red strand of hair behind her hear, she knelt down beside jane and began helping her.

"Yes?"

Jane looked up, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she was sure she was quite a sigh now, she combed the piece back. As the women's face came into view. They locked eyes on each other. Jane dropped the shattered glass in her hand, Her eye brows furrowed. What was she doing here?

"Jane? Jane Archer?"

She whispered, her clean hand touched Jane's shoulder softly, she stiffened to the touch at first.

"It's Adler now. How do you know my name?"

Her throat went dry. It was as if she was suddenly sucking on god for saken cotton balls.

"Im Lillian Hall. I handled…well her adoption."

Jane lifted her hand to silence her.

"Don't."

She hissed, Quietly Then the tears came. She could feel the Building up inside her eyes. Gallons just waiting for the right moment to overflow.

"Look. I don't know what you want, But just please go away. That part of my life is…over. Im not talking about it. Please, go back to the party."

She pleaded silently, cleaning the last of the mess of the floor.

"Jane. Listen I have been trying to find you to tell you that..."

"Go! I..I can't do this now. I can't handle this now! I don't know how you have found me but I don't want to hear it"

Jane threw her hands up, not caring who saw her. The room was filled with chatter rather then silent. Jane felt the tears sting her cheeks as she fled out of there and up to her room, leaning against the door her sobs flowed freely as she sank down. She pulled her knees in painfully to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. The party seemed to go on for the most part, half the guests had left or were leaving. No one noticed much. The event was not ruined.

Miranda was quickly approaching, her blood was boiling after overhearing the last bit as she walked towards the disaster zone. Her eyes focused on the freckle faced women, Hair read back in a simple twist.' No sense of fashion what so ever. Wearing something off the clearance rack no doubt. Probably picked up at…'

Miranda's train of thought trailed off as she approached the women.

"You. Come with me."

Miranda said, taking the woman by the hand she lead her up the stairs, smiled to her guest. Noting she would return momentarily.

Miranda opened the door to a small meeting room. Switched on the light, nudging the women inside she closed the door.

"I don't take kindly to people upsetting my sister. I am sure you realized that by now?"

Lillian nods.

"Good. Now. What is the meaning of this? This night is very important to me! I will not have some one harassing my pour sister. She had been through quiet enough with out you parading in here and opening up old wounds. Wounds that have not even begun to heal. I think we can both agree she has suffered more than enough for a life time? Has she not…?"

"Lillian. My names.."

The woman breathed.

"Ah yes, Lillian. As if your names is important to me. You say you handled her case? What case would that be?"

"Yes I was over Am.."

"Don't say it. I do not wish to relieve that dark time in my sisters life, nor my own. Do you know what it was like for our family? Of corse you don't! You didn't sit by Jane's bed for three months fighting sleep to make sure she didn't slip off and hang herself or commit any form of suicide the moment you turned your head! And then when my poor mother and father couldn't bare it anymore and sent her away for professional help, who do you think held the family together? Jane together after that? Me!"

Miranda was not sizing out of the large window in to the black sky filled with city lights. A drink dangling in her left hand. Her previous position of being sprawled out on a comfy plush chair in the dim seating room of the Plaza in an utter mess was gone. Now completely composed she made a break for the door.

"Now…Now I would appreciate if you see your self out."

Miranda's words were choppy and think.

"Miranda…Wait a minute please? Who are you really? I know your not related to Jane. "

Miranda came to a halt.

"How dare you suggest I am not Jane's sis.."

"Save it 'Ms. Archer.' I have been through every record of Jane's for the past four years searching for ant leads to her present residence".

"It's Priestly. I was never really an Archer. I suppose you better sit down."

She said, sharply. Her fingers rustling her curls.

"Your not. I..I thought you weren't.. I mean, nothing in her files mentions you."

Lillian saw Miranda lower her eyes. She snapped her mouth closed.

"It's really none of your business but since your already in our family affairs. I must warn you. If you repeat any of this so help me god. I just want you to be clear on this. Now if you must know. Yes, I am not Jane's biological sister. I was born Miriam Princhek. I'll spare you the repulsive details of my entire life story. Needless to say my mother died in childbirth when I was six. I have my youngest brother Paul to thank for that. I was the second of five children. My father worked odd jobs from time to time. Still. That was not enough so we relied to my grandmother. After awhile even she could not help us put food on the table. When I was eight we were removed and placed into the system. I was adopted by the Adler's when I was nine. Funny how I ended up in America when Im English don't you think? Oh well I was never really English that's just where my parents immigrated to after the war. Sill Im forever grateful of my mother's connections in fashion and allowing me to work under her dear friend while I was in high school. With him, I wouldn't be here at the beginning of my career today."

Miranda smirked, running her hands over the pearl necklace hanging around her neck. Still beside herself. What had possessed her to give such classified, private information out to a complete stranger?

"Not a word."

Lillian agreed.

"Good. As far as I am the rest of the world is concerned. Jane is my sister. Now I have to return to the guests, worthy of my time. What is it you wish to tell jane? Perhaps I might pass it onto her later, but that's not a guarantee. I think you should go. Now.."

She said, opening the door, light from the candelabra's above the grand staircase floated in.

"I..It's Amelia. Her daughter… She's.."

Miranda felt the large dry lump in her throat forming now. There was news of Jane's child. Finally. She never expected to hear a word about it. None if them did. That's why it was not spoken of. Why it was forgotten.

"Yes?"

Miranda was growing vastly impatient.

"She's here."

Lillian whispered, afraid of what Miranda's next move might be. To her surprise Miranda's face softened. She then extended her hand to Lillian.

"What? I thought the child was…"

Miranda's face was pale white.

"Well not exactly you see she's been…"

Miranda shot her a silencing glare. She was never one for listening to babbling. She looked Lillian right in the eye after calmly shutting the door.

"Tell me more…."


End file.
